Don't You Dare
by black-rose495
Summary: <html><head></head>When Sera is hurt in battle Lavellan wants nothing more to help her, but all she can do is sit by and watch.</html>


She had missed it when she'd fallen in battle, too busy fighting off the droves of demons coming at her to check that Sera was still with her. When she had shouted triumphantly to her, expecting to hear her voice return her cheer she had blanched, realising instantly that something was wrong. She had searched and searched for her, her wide eyes finally finding her lifeless in the dirt.

She rushed to her ride, shouting for the others to come to her aid. They seemed so far away and she looked so frail. They weren't going to make it in time, how could they from such a distance? She shook her gently, trying to wake her and keep her alive. Nothing.

"Ma'vhenan! No, stay with me! Lethallan! Ma vhenean'ara don't you dare leave me!"

Someone pulled her away then and Solas began looking over her, assessing the damage before getting straight to healing her. Saskia thrashed against the arms holding her back, desperate to be by Sera's side while Solas healed her.

The arms tightened and locked her in place. "Let him work Sas." She recognised the low rumble of Bull's voice before his strength registered in her mind, the Iron Bull the only person in their party strong enough to hold her back when she was in a state like this. "She's in good hands, don't worry. He'll fix her."

Reluctantly Saskia let Bull pull her away from Sera and let Solas work, watching from a distance as the blood pooling around her stopped increasing in size and a quiet, pained groan signalled that Sera was at least somewhat conscious again. They carried her back to camp after that, a quiet little spot they'd set up earlier in the day just in case. Saskia did what little she could do and opened up hers and Sera's tent to make carrying the elf inside that bit easier.

The flaps of the tent were shut so fast she had no time to try and dash inside and Saskia was left outside of her tent. A string of curses in every language she knew left her lips as she paced, the elf finally settling on a mixture of elven and nevarran. She hated when Solas did this, or any of the mages for that matter. She wanted to be in there with her, holding her hand, feeling like she was doing _something_ to help Sera, not stuck outside waiting to find out if Sera was dead or not.

When Solas finally emerged he smiled slightly at the elf, a wordless signal that she was fine. Saskia let out a sigh of relief and dashed into her tent, anxious to see Sera.

She was laid in bed when Saskia entered the tent, her head resting on a makeshift pillow. Sera smiled weakly when she saw her, a weak attempt at her usual broad smirk.

"Ma'vhenan, you're okay."

She looked uncharacteristically weak, the bandages around her chest and arm an unusual sight for Saskia to see. While Sera was never one for being careful she never normally came to much harm, the nimble elf managed to dodge her way out of serious attacks. But they had been overwhelmed in that battle and no amount of agility could have helped her escape all of those demons.

"When aren't I Sas?" Normally she would have laughed at that, but after seeing her like that, so sure she had lost her…

She shook her head and came to sit beside her, gently taking her hand in hers and stroking the back of her with her thumb. "I was worried about you ma'vhenan. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'd never leave yer Sas. I have too much fun with ya."

"I know," she said quietly, her eyes closing as she tried not to cry. She would not cry, not in front of her. She was fine. She was alive and on the mend. She had no reason to cry.

"Hey, what's up?" Sera hand rose to her cheek, despite the pain it caused her, and her thumb stroked her cheek.

She found the words hard to say. She had never said they to her, at least not in the common tongue. She had always mumbled them quietly in elven, so quiet that even if she heard them she wouldn't have time to figure out what they meant.

She said them quietly at first, so quietly Sera had to ask her to repeat herself. "Ma'arlath." She heard her that that time, but didn't understand and simply looked at her puzzled. Saskia sighed, "It means…I love you. I love you Sera. That's why I got so scared. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Instinctively Sera tried to sit up to comfort her, but a tugging in her chest forced to lie down, as did Saskia's panicked hands. "Yer silly nug, I'm never leaving yer. You're stuck with me forever. Didn't anyone tell you? Ma aarlaff you too."

Saskia chuckled, "Ma'arlath."

Sera tried to copy the sounds she made, but her lips couldn't quite form the sounds and she gave up. "Ya know what I mean. And I do. Mean it, I mean. I'm not going anywhere without ya Sas. Never."


End file.
